Always In My Heart
by randomgirloutthere110
Summary: "Come stop your crying it will be all right. Just take my hand, and hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be there don't you cry…"  As the song went, Harry's fussing turned into a soft cooing noise that was peace to Lily's ears...


**I do not own Harry Potter. **

**I really love this song, _You'll Be In My Heart_ by Phil Collins, and I thought it would fit prefectly to Harry Potter. So I wrote a story. I don't normally do a song/story thing, but I tried it. I know that the song wasn't out during the time the story takes place, but it fits, so please no crude comments about that. I may write another part of it, like the rest of the song, but I wanted to know how this went before I did so. Please R&R and tell me if you believe I should write another section to this. :D**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>A fuss came from behind a closed door. She parted from her bedroom, to retrieve her crying son. A pain strangled her heart, because she knew that her time with this miracle could end at any time. Everything was so difficult. The Order had just moved them into a small cottage in Godric's Hallow. It was the only way to protect the young family from the Dark Lord, who was growing more powerful by the moment. She didn't believe the news at first; the prophecy couldn't be about her only son. He was only a few months old, and his life was all ready planned out for him; he had no say in it. If she could, she would turn back time, to make sure that the prophecy was never created. If only she could.<p>

With a small creek, the door slid open revealing a semi-tidy room. The walls were painted a light shade of blue, with Quidditch players flying around. The floor was carpeted with a soft, white carpet that would feel great to little Harry, when he would lie down upon it. The star procession that the room held lay in a wooden crib, with his arms stretched up into the air. He was clueless about what awaited him in life.

Lily glided over to her son, and smiled when she looked down at the small child that she gave birth to, only a couple of months ago. There was no doubt about it, he had inherited his father's crazy black hair, but his eyes- they were Lily's. He looked so much like his father, but he had her eyes, and she wouldn't change him for the world. She picked up the fussy child, and bounced him lightly in her arms. She would protect him from the world. She sat down in a wooden rocking chair, and began to sing a Muggle song that she had heard not long ago.

_"Come stop your crying it will be all right. Just take my hand, and hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be there don't you cry…" _

As the song went, Harry's fussing turned into a soft cooing noise that was peace to Lily's ears. She kissed his forehead lightly, as she continued on with the song. Her being a muggle-born gave her an inside on the muggle world. She had heard this song while she visited her parents, bringing them the news of their grandchild. Her mother was playing it, as she did the dishes. Lily fell in love with the song from that moment on. She made it her duty to sing it to Harry at least once a day, to let him know she would always be there with him.

_"…For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry…"_

Hearing the familiar song, Harry's emerald eyes began to flutter shut. His mind at ease, as the muggle song danced through his young brain. Falling into a peaceful sleep, Lily hit the chorus, softly, not wanting to wake the young miracle. Her voice barely louder than a whisper, but still loud enough to soar through the restful child's mind.

_"…Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart always…"_

"Lily! Lily-love! Where you at?" asked James as he walked up the stairs beside his best mates, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black.

Sirius made a face at him. "Lily-love? Really?"

Remus shook his head, "Seems like our 'ittle Jamsiekins has caught the love-bug. There is no turning back for him."

"Yeah, he has had it for about three years now. It's a pity-"

"A shame!" Remus added.

"An outrageous-" Sirius continued.

"Disgusting-"

"Oddly inspiring-"

"Completely insane- Wait, what?" Remus asked, staring oddly at Sirius, as if he just turned into a woman.

He shrugged, "Well, you know- it's kind of inspiring that we know that he won't end up alone forever. That'd be a drag."

Remus and James both looked at him in complete silence for a moment, before mouthing, "Okay…" to each other.

Remus was the first to speak up after the awkward silence that was shared between the guys. "Shall we continue our quest to find Lily-_love_ then? It's the first quest we Marauders has had in what seems like ages."

James shot him a glare for mocking him. He made a mental note to himself that he would never let one of his names for Lily slip up again. Never.

"Blame that on James. If he didn't knock up Lily so that their son could be the child in the prophecy then maybe we could actually have quests. Merlin, James, why'd you have to start a family? This is all your fault!" Sirius hit James on the shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, because every father wants their son being tracked down by the Dark Lord before he can even crawl. Yeah, I did this all on propose." James shoved Sirius back.

Sirius gasped, "Oh, how could you Prongs!"

"That is just- just insane! You need locked up, mate. I'm sure St. Mungo's has a nice little room for you to live in, where you will not make anymore stupid decisions." Remus told James as the made it to the second floor landing.

Above the loudness of the group, they could faintly hear a soft tune, being sung from within Harry's room. As the approached the room, Sirius and Remus looked at James with odd expression, as James knew exactly what was happening.

_"…Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different but deep in inside us, we aren't that different at all…"_

"What's that mate?" Sirius asked curiously.

James shushed him, before he whispered, "It's Lily singing to Harry… She heard this song when we were visiting her parents, and has sung it to Harry everyday. She is probably trying to get him to fall asleep."

"Awe. How cute?" Remus added.

"Adorable." Sirius continued.

"Charming."

"Endearing."

"Loveable."

"Delightful."

"All right guys, enough for the synonyms. Seriously."

"I am serious. Sirius Black."

"Yes, and you never let anyone forget that." Lily grinned, as she opened the door. In her arms was a cooing baby. "How are you guys? Remus, Sirius?" She asked. She kissed James hello, as he began to play with Harry.

"We are good." Remus said.

"Excellent."

"Wonderful."

"Moony just taught Padfoot here, what a synonym was. They have been practicing all day." James informed his red-haired wife.

"Ah, I noticed. I was just getting Harry to sleep. All hopes of that are over now." Lily said with a yawn. Being a mother was more than she wanted and more tiring than anything she'd ever known.

"Were we too loud?" asked James curiously.

"You're always too loud, love." Lily told him sweetly.

"Now, how is my dear Godson?" asked Sirius, who swept the baby up from his mother's arms. "Awe, he loves me." He paused a moment, before adding, "Everyone loves me." He began to head to the stairs; "You wanna play Harry?"

"Don't break my son, Padfoot." James warned.

"I don't break anything." Sirius told them with pride.

"Except my mother's vase." Lily added.

"And our cabinet." Piped James.

"The light downstairs."

"Our radio."

"Three windows." Remus said.

"Our chimney."

"The table."

"Harry's crib." James said.

"Sirius, just out of curiosity, why were you in his crib in the first place?" pondered Lily.

"Moony, Wormtail, and Prongs bet me that I couldn't fit into it." Sirius mentioned, avoiding Lily's gaze. "And who'd have known that I couldn't…"

She turned her attention to her husband, "Why does it always circle back to you, dear?" She said it in a sweet voice, with fury hidden underneath.

"Hey, love, I fixed it didn't I?" He kissed her on the lips, and pulled her into him, by her waist.

"Ewe! Break it apart. We don't need anything like that in front of the minors over there. I'm not explaining anything else to the big, ugly one." Remus told them, as he broke James and Lily apart. "Now girls on the left, and boys on the right." He ordered.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cock-blocker, Moony. According to that girl back in town, I am rather handsome. The best looking out of you all. Besides Lily, no one beats her."

"Hey!" Lily and James both yelled. Lily's yell was filled with laughter, as James's was filled with not so much laughter.

"Okay, okay. It was just a joke. Anyway, I am not a minor either. Matter of fact, I have gone farther than you Moony." Sirius stated proudly.

"Too bad you can't remember it, mate." James laughed.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at his friends, and then took off down the stairs, with Harry giggling in his arms. Everyone followed Sirius with worried expression. Please don't break the boy. He was barely alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said before, if you want another chapter of this for the rest of the song, or even a differnt song, let me know. I'd be glad to write it. Please review though, I don't care if you like it or not. I just want to here how well my writing is in other's eyes. <strong>


End file.
